jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Uniforms
A uniform is a set of standard clothing worn by members of an organization while participating in that organization's activity. Modern uniforms are worn by armed forces and paramilitary organisations such as police, emergency services, security guards, in some workplaces and schools and by inmates in prisons. For some public groups, such as police, it is illegal for non members to wear the uniform. JROTC AFJROTC Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps cadets generally wear the same standard uniforms worn by active duty personnel in the United States Air Force with some distinguishing features like the AFJROTC, and Unit patches. Air Force Junior ROTC cadets usually wear the Air Force blue service uniform or "blues" with or without the blue lightweight jacket or service coat (service dress uniform) on designated uniform days during the school week or events that require the uniform to be worn. Some units issue All-Weather Coats (they look like trenchcoats) but they must only be worn outdoors. The standard cover for all cadets wearing the blue service uniform, and service dress uniform, is the blue Air Force enlisted flight cap (cadet officers wear silver AFJROTC pins on the flight cap), blue air force peaked caps are optional for all cadets, teams like Color Guard, and drill team, are allowed to wear distinctive berets. Cover is only allowed to be worn outdoors, and can only be worn indoors if the cadet is “under arms” (e.g. the cadet is part of a color guard), the instructors can designate the school a no cover, no saluting area, which means that cadets don’t have to wear cover or salute officers in the outdoor areas of the school. Most physical training or PT will be done in the standard US Air Force PT uniform (exercising, and playing sports is forbidden while wearing the "blues"). The Battle Dress Uniform or the Airman Battle Uniform are usually optional wear. Depending on the Instructor and Unit, a Green Fleece for ABU’s may also be worn if set up properly (Velcro last name tape and “AFJROTC” tape). Male cadets who attend Military ball may be required to wear Their service dress uniforms while at the event. A white dress shirt instead of the standard blue shirt under the coat with the standard necktie or a black or dark blue bow tie could either be optional or mandatory wear depending on the unit. Afjrotc uniform.jpg|AFJROTC cadets wearing the AFJROTC service uniform “blues”. 1D9F15B1-EA85-4387-B5B8-0B94D7856104.jpeg|AFJROTC cadets wearing the Air Force Physical Training Uniform (AFPTU) T-shirt, and shorts. D7F61B25-7853-4C5D-B9FB-AB2487643732.jpeg|The old U.S. Air Force PT sweatpants, and sweatshirt. Air Force Junior ROTC cadets still wear these. AJROTC Army Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps cadets generally wear the same standard Army service uniform as that worn by active duty personnel in the United States Army. Army Junior ROTC cadets are allowed to wear either the army green service uniform or the army blue service uniform. The army green service uniform is currently being phased out, and replaced by the army blue service uniform. Cadets also wear either grey berets or the olive green garrison cap depending on uniform availability and type. The army service uniform: consists of a grey beret with standard black and gold beret flash. A dark blue wool coat with gold trim. A grey shirt with equillates or grey blouse for females. Army standard blue trousers(males), without gold stripe. Army blue skirt or slacks for females. Although not authorized by cadet command under normal circumstances cadets may wear an isuue type short sleeve white shirt depending upon the local school regulations, cadets may also be authorized to wear the standerd black service cap with a distinctive cap device. Depending on the school, they may also issue Cammies called the ACU, or Army Combat Uniform. It is the same exact one worn by Active Duty Soldiers, Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP). Universal Camouflage Pattern is to be phased out in 2019. Some schools have the OCP (Operational Camoflage Pattern). During PT (Physical Training) AJROTC cadets will wear the current Army PT uniform. The current PT uniform consists of a black t-shirt or long-sleeve shirt with ARMY spelled out across the chest in yellow lettering. Depending on the weather cadets will sometimes wear a black windbreaker over the shirt. The last item is a choice of either issued black PT pants or shorts. The old PT uniform (which is currently being phased out) consists of a grey t-shirt or long sleeve shirt with ARMY spelled out across the chest in black lettering. Depending on the weather cadets will sometimes wear a grey windbreaker over the shirt. The last item is a choice of either issued black PT pants or shorts. 29.jpg|Class B green AJROTC service uniform (no coat). Image.jpg|Class A blue AJROTC service uniform. Peter_Wang.jpeg|Peter Wang wearing the short-sleeved class B AJROTC blue uniform with the jrotc grey beret. Black_gold_Army_PT_uniform.jpeg|the current Army PT uniform. Army_Junior_ROTC_Army_Combat_Uniform_UCP.jpeg|Army Junior ROTC cadets wearing the Army Combat Uniform with UCP pattern. MCJROTC Marine Corps Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps cadets generally wear the Woodland MARPAT Digital Camouflage uniform (MCCUU), worn by active duty U.S. Marines. The other uniforms provided to MCJROTC are Khaki service "Charlies" and Dress Blues. Typically only officers and members of the color guard get dress blues. Charlies are usually only issued to cadets on a drill team. Usually, every cadet will get digitals. Other uniform accessories are a Tanker jacket, given out to staff NCO cadets, and a service sweater, which is given out to cadets ranking Private to Sergeant. These uniform items are usually not given out to all cadets. On very special occasions, some Units may issue the long sleeve Khakis and their Alpha Service Coats with Khaki Neck Ties/Dark Green Tie Tabs. Fun Fact: The Pants with the Red Blood Stripes (which are issued to Active Duty Marines with Corporal and above) may no longer be worn by MCJROTC Cadets in most or all Units. During Physical Training, MCJROTC cadets will wear the USMC PT uniform. MCJROTC_Uniforms.jpg|MJROTC cadets wearing Dress blue uniforms. MCJROTC_cadets_holding_air_rifles.jpeg|Marine Corps Junior ROTC cadets wearing woodland MARPAT, and holding air rifles. MCJROTC_service_uniform.jpeg|MCJROTC cadets wearing the khaki service “charlies” uniform. USMC_JROTC_PT_uniform..jpeg|Marine Corps Junior ROTC cadets wearing the USMC PT uniform. NJROTC Main article: NJROTC Uniform Navy Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps cadets wear the standard issue U.S. Navy service uniform. Navy Junior ROTC cadets are allowed to wear the Service Dress Uniform (Chiefs and Officers) and Navy Service Uniform (All). The Navy Working Khakis are usually not authorized for Uniform Wear Day. CGJROTC Coast Guard Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps cadets wear the same standard Coast Guard service uniform as that worn by active duty personnel in the United States Coast Guard. Category:Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps Category:U.S. Military